<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Debt by Ada_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776033">Debt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose'>Ada_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blackmail, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Only Wilbur is Phil’s son in this, Pandora’s Vault, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Doomsday, Realistic Minecraft, References of Torture, Techno is a family friend, Technoblade and Philza friendship, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy just showed up one day and Wilbur kept him, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), but don’t worry it’s only for like a sentence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream calls in his favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Debt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yknow when I started getting into the Dream SMP I told myself not to write fanfiction about it. Look at me now, a four page oneshot with ideas for more Dream SMP fanfic. If you like my CR stuff you might like Dream SMP. It’s improvised storytelling but it’s on a Minecraft server, it’s partly scripted, and the people involved are definitely not professional actors. And if you like this fic please let me know so I’ll  be motivated to write more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream whispered to you: I’d like to call in that favor now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade read the message and sighed. It was about time. The piglin hybrid hated being indebted to anyone, so he was quite relieved to know that this heavy weight on his shoulders will soon be gone. Just one job for Dream and his debt will be paid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whispered to Dream: About time. Where do you want to meet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream whispered to you: You know where the prison is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Techno a minute to realize what Dream meant. That giant black building Tommy spotted on their way to L’Manberg. Despite not showing it, it made Techno feel uneasy. A prison that big and sophisticated must’ve taken weeks to build, maybe even months. And if there’s a prison, then there must be prisoners. But who does Dream want to keep locked up so badly? Techno didn’t like where that train of thought was leading to, so he snapped himself back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whispered to Dream: I do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream whispered to you: Good. Meet me at the entrance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno put his Communicator away and got ready. Knowing Dream it was best to be on guard and prepared for a fight, so he packed up some potions and donned his netherite armour. Taking the axe Ranboo gave him, the piglin hybrid said goodbye to his new neighbor and headed off, giving a quick pet to Carl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would’ve said goodbye to Phil as well, but Phil wasn’t currently there. Most likely he was working on resurrecting Ghostbur, as the piglin hybrid has walked in on him reading ancient texts in the middle of the night multiple times. Techno knew how much the winged man regretted killing his son and far he was willing to go to make it right. Techno didn’t have much knowledge on necromancy, so he wasn’t sure if that was going to work at all, or the side effects if it does. But he wasn’t going to stop Phil, it wasn’t his place to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit of time for Techno to reach the mainland of the server, but once he did it was easy to spot the prison. It still loomed over the treeline, intimidating in both size and stability. By the main entrance Dream leaned casually against a nether portal, and probably would’ve looked almost bored if his mask wasn’t hiding his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade”, the masked man greeted, pushing himself off the obsidian frame to fully stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream”, Techo said in return, then looked at the giant black building, “So, calling in your favor huh? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon, don’t worry. But first, I want to show you something.”, Dream gestured to the portal, “Guests first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looked at the portal with suspicion. There was no reason for this to be a trap, but Dream has always been unpredictable. It’s one of the reasons why Techno nearly lost their duel, the green-clad man was hard to read. Putting a hand on the hilt of his sword, Techno slowly entered the portal, with Dream following close behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out that the portal was the entrance to the prison, or Pandora’s Vault as Dream called it. He led Techno through the prison, giving him a tour while listing off the protective measures and securities to make sure that the prisoners wouldn’t escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is truly inescapable”, Dream said with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely impressive”, Techno admitted in his usual monotone. But inside he felt uneasy and fought the urge to squirm. Something about Pandora’s Vault wasn’t right, and it irked him. Even chat- who was mostly calm until now- agreed with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t like this place. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wrong wrong wrong WRONG. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Get out of there!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We shouldn’t be here. It’s a prison, we are meant to be free. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t trust him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He’s planning something. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Run.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno mentally told chat to shut up, “Did you build this place yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, “Me? No. I don’t have the skillset for that. I commissioned Sam, the current warden. He’s quite talented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that”, Techno stopped walking, making Dream stop as well, “Look Dream, is there a reason you’re showing me this?”. Did Dream want him to be a guard here? He knows he owes a favor but a few totems were not enough to be worth that kind of commitment. He’s just here to do one job and then he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked man took a moment before answering, “I just wanted you to see this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon enough.”, typical Dream, keeping information to himself. Techno can’t say that surprised him, but it still annoys him when that happens. He didn’t like being kept in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final room Techno was led to was big and almost empty, with an open archway that led into another room with multiple cells to hold prisoners. That would’ve been what Techno had seen first if not for the fact that in the center of the room was Philza on his knees with his head bowed. Both his hands and wings were bound, there was a gag in his mouth, and it looked like he had taken quite the beating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil!”, Techno shouted and started to run towards him, but paused. Behind Phil was Punz, whose sword was touching the back of the winged man’s neck. Phil was stiff, trying to not get cut by the blade, but his eyes made contact with Techno’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing Phil for years, Techno was sometimes able to tell what Phil was thinking just by looking at him. And right now Phil was yelling at him to run. There was the sound of a lever being pulled, a door closing, and Techno knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you look at that.”, Dream said, tilting his head slightly, “Small world, isn’t it?”. He made a gesture with his right hand and Techno watched as Sapnap, Sam, and the other members of the Badlands appeared, their invisibility now gone, “Full of familiar faces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin hybrid reached for his sword but Dream held up a finger, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”, Techno glared at the smiling mask, “I can easily take on all of you, even you Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, you probably can”, Punz lowered his sword ever so slightly and Phil winced, “But try it and there will be a sword through Philza’s neck before you’ll be able to draw any blood for your blood god. Now drop your weapon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno took a step back when he heard this. Then, he slowly drew his sword and held it out as far away from himself as he could. He let go of the blade and it made a loud clanging noise as it hit the hard ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream bent down and grabbed the weapon, closely examining it, “This is very well made”, the compliment was said casually, as if Techno wasn’t currently surrounded and now unarmed, with his friend being used as a hostage. Dream handed the sword to Sapnap, then stood in between Techno and Phil, “Now we can finally talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could’ve talked normally”, Techno was furious, chat called for blood. But he couldn’t risk it, he couldn’t risk Phil’s only life, “There was no need to get him involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where I disagree with you, Techno”, Dream said, “Phil’s already involved. He always has been, since the day he became the one person the Blade cared about.”, the masked man grinned under his mask, sensing Techno’s discomfort, “You never liked that nickname, “The Blade”. It’s a reminder, right? That no matter how much you try, no one will see you as more than a weapon for them to use. Except him”, Dream looked back at Phil, “He’s different. He actually treats you like a person, loves you as much as he loves his own son. Maybe even more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Dream?”, Techno nearly growled, “I already owed you, what more could taking Phil gain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do now, but what about after? Once we’re even again, what’s stopping you from going back to Tubbo and Tommy and the others to try and stop me. You’re the only one on this entire server that actually has a chance at killing me, you nearly did once”, Dream pointed at his mask, specifically where Techno had once split it in half. It was the only time he ever saw Dream’s face, “And even if I kill you, you’ll still have two lives. But Phil doesn’t, he only ever had one. So here’s how this is gonna go; you’re gonna do this job for me, and you’re going to keep working for me, or else this server gets another ghost. Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade never feared Dream. He respected the other man as a fellow warrior, even when they were on opposite sides of the battlefield. He saw Dream as a business partner, on the occasions where their goals happened to line up with one another’s. And yes, he thought what Dream did to Tommy was fucked up, but he never </span>
  <em>
    <span>feared </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now though, now he realized why Tommy flinched every time his name was even mentioned. Why Sapnap continued to work for him, despite their falling out. Why despite the fact that he was one man, everyone was afraid of going against him. Because Dream was willing to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get what he wanted. Because there was no one or nothing on the entire server that he loved. Techno didn’t entirely understand how dangerous a person without any attachments was until this very moment. He didn’t fear Dream, but what he currently felt was pretty close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy was right”, the piglin hybrid said, “You really are a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just shrugged and Techno wanted to rip his throat out right then and there. Instead, he looked past the masked man at Phil, who was glaring at him with an unnatural fire in his eyes despite the state he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you fucking dare”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what Philza was silently telling him. Don’t give in. Don’t let him win. Don’t let him control you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry”, Techno mouthed to Phil. Phil screamed through his gag and started to fight against his bindings. Punz grabbed the winged man by the head and slammed him against the floor, knocking him out. Phil went limp and Punz jolted back, as if he was scared by his own actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno gritted his teeth, “Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great”, Dream nodded to Sapnap, who went over and helped Punz drag Phil into the other room, an iron vault-like door closing behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you showed me the prison”, Techno realized. Multiple emotions were running through his brain. Anger at Dream. Fear for Phil. Sad that he couldn’t do anything to stop this from happening. A sick sense of happiness knowing he was right that nothing good could come from Pandora’s Vault, “You wanted me to know that I wouldn’t be able to break Phil out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, “Guilty as charged. You always were clever.”, it was almost patronizing with the way he said it, but Techno couldn’t do anything about that. He couldn’t do anything anymore. The weight he thought would disappear grew three times heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, the main cell is not that bad”, Dream continued, “The bed is comfortable, he’ll have things to pass the time with, you can visit him anytime you want, and there’s even enough room to stretch those wings of his. And most importantly, he’s alive. Isn’t that great?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing”, Techno spat with sarcasm, “Now enough monologuing, what do you want me to do?”, the sooner he gets a task, the sooner he could leave this awful place.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream dropped the act, “Glad you’re listening”, he stood up straighter and had a no-nonsense tone in his voice, “This is important, and I don’t like having to repeat myself…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell Dream is my favorite villain?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>